


Восемнадцать

by love_and_ashes



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_and_ashes/pseuds/love_and_ashes
Summary: По вечерам в доме Арнольда долго не берут трубку.
Relationships: Brainy/Helga Pataki, Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman, Lila Sawyer/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 2





	Восемнадцать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды Nickelodeon.

Гудки тоскливо тянутся в телефонной трубке. Надрывные, противные, колючие. 

Хельга сжимает вспотевшими ладонями тёплый пластик. Предыдущий телефон был с проводом — толстым, чёрным, закрученным упрямыми кольцами; этот провод было очень удобно вертеть в пальцах, считая гудки.

Три, четыре, пять.

Проводные телефоны сейчас большая редкость. В ближайшем супермаркете найти не удалось.

Восемь, девять, десять.

Надо будет заказать по интернету.

Одиннадцать...

По вечерам в доме Арнольда долго не берут трубку.

***

Её психолог называет это виктимностью. Чрезмерным желанием страдать и чувствовать себя жертвой.

Хельга монотонно кивает, слушая его слова, и оставляет на столе очередную пятидесятидолларовую банкноту.

Её подруги используют другие, куда менее приличные термины. Ронда затягивается тонкой сигаретой и поджимает губы:  
— Хельга, тебе давно уже пора забыть о своих детских фантазиях. Пойми, Арнольд того не стоит. Работает учителем, живёт в съёмной комнатушке со своей Лайлой, — Ронда на секунду осекается, видя, как искривилось лицо подруги, — мы уже не подростки, Хельга. Ты стала красивой, ухоженной молодой женщиной, ты можешь найти себе кого-нибудь гораздо лучше...

Хельга монотонно кивает, слушая её слова, и тихо потягивает ярко-оранжевый коктейль через трубочку.

Она действительно стала _красивой, ухоженной молодой женщиной_. Записалась в спортзал, начала соблюдать диету, научилась подбирать себе платья из тонкой струящейся ткани, элегантно облегающей фигуру, и ходить на каблуках. Они с Рондой Веллингтон-Ллойд сидят в кафе вдвоём, и мужчины смотрят на неё, Хельгу Патаки, с не меньшим интересом, чем на великолепную Ронду, — разве можно было о таком хотя бы мечтать в школе?..

Вот только когда Хельга думает, что Арнольд всё равно никогда не обратит на неё внимания, в горле встаёт противный комок.

И всё это: стройная фигура, аккуратный маникюр, высокие каблуки и тонкие струящиеся платья, — кажется совершенно, совершенно не нужным.

***

После пятнадцатого гудка Хельге следовало бы положить трубку.

Ещё Хельге следовало бы забыть про Арнольда и обратить своё внимание на кого-нибудь поприличней.

Шестнадцать, семнадцать.

Заказать по интернету проводной телефон. Не забыть. И заодно фильтры для кофеварки. И позвать наконец сантехника, чтобы починил протекающий кран...

Восемнадцать.

Щелчок в трубке звучит неожиданно громко. 

Хельга вздрагивает.

***

Брейни осторожно, будто боясь обжечься, гладит её пальцы, унизанные тонкими серебряными кольцами, и смотрит на неё выжидающе. Он с третьего класса от неё постоянно чего-то ждёт. Хельга уже за это его ненавидит.

Ненавидит — но всё равно сидит здесь, в модной дорогой забегаловке, и ждёт своё жаркое. И смотрит на Брейни. Брейни вырос, возмужал и превратился в _очень симпатичного молодого человека_ в аккуратных очках и строгом деловом костюме.

Брейни ничего. Очень даже ничего.

Брейни, конечно, не высший класс — брезгливо морщась, любит говорить Ронда. Но спустя пару затяжек неизменно добавляет: Брейни и не худший вариант. Он недурен собой. И неплохо зарабатывает. Ведущий разработчик в крупной айти-компании. В конце концов, он увивается за Хельгой ещё со школы, а это значит...

Обычно в этот момент Хельга вздыхает и просит у Ронды сигарету.

Но понимает, что Брейни действительно не худший вариант. Брейни ничего. Очень даже ничего. Сидя напротив Брейни, комкая салфетку в свободной от его пальцев руке, Хельга повторяет себе это множество раз.

Не помогает.

***

— А-алло? — нежный голосок Лайлы срывается, и тишину в динамике нарушают её частые, сбивчивые вдохи.

Хельга молчит — как молчала и все те чёртовы восемнадцать гудков.

По вечерам в доме Арнольда долго не берут трубку.

Хельга запрещает себе думать о том, чем они в это время занимаются.


End file.
